


TVD One-Shots

by CobraKaiParker1972



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, Bonnie Bennett - Freeform, DDLG, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, F/M, Malachai Parker - Freeform, NSFW, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, daman salvatore x bonnie bennett, explicit - Freeform, kai parker - Freeform, kai parker x bonnie bennett, kai parker x oc - Freeform, kai parker x original character, kai parker x reader, noncon, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraKaiParker1972/pseuds/CobraKaiParker1972
Summary: Mainly featuring Kai Parker, but Damon Salvatore makes an appearance. A lot of BonKai and a lot of Kai x Reader. Most of the writing is based upon requests.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker/Damon Salvatore, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	TVD One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: DDLG - Kai Parker x Bonnie Bennett
> 
> Light NSFW, DDLG Kink, consensual nonconsent
> 
> Kai and Bonnie are stuck in their prison world, Kai takes it upon himself to start toying with Bonnie and forcing rules, forcing a DDLG relationship until Bonnie submits to it. *modified because I feel like this way there is a little more rational to the situations playing out.

Bonnie wasn’t the type to give up on anything without a fight, but at this point she knew she was stuck with Kai Parker for eternity since Damon got out along with the rest of her magic. At first she put up a hell of a fight to keep distance between the two of them.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, though, she knew she’d be forced to socialize with the sociopath eventually. It just didn’t exactly go as she had planned. Once he realized she wasn’t going to leave, that she needed companionship for her sanity, he took it upon himself to toy with her.

He felt he could do or say whatever he wanted and she wouldn’t go anywhere; as soon as she threatened to leave, even if he knew the threats were empty, he could just threaten to kill her. They found out a long time ago that she didn’t heal the way that he did in this world. She was vulnerable, she could die.

Kai didn’t start things off easy. Quite often he would get too close to her, squeeze between her and a counter-top or show up in her personal bubble. He would take her wrists in a tight grip with between his fingers to show her just how much of a loss of control she had in this world and he loved every second of the fear in her eyes.

“What?” He would cock his head at her, “Scared of what daddy might do to you?” That’s how it started. His words were always just over the edge of what was considered to be in any boundary. It became more than just teasing words to make the fiery girl’s cheeks darken.

Kai wanted to hurt her. He wanted to get a rise out of her and he wanted to make her his. Nobody was around to stop him and she sure as hell couldn’t. The inappropriate touching and words got worse, more vulgar. He started to lay down rules for Bonnie. As much as she was disgusted with herself for listening to him, she obeyed. She craved any kind of structure, it didn’t matter where it came from.

“So, we’re clear right? You, showered and ready, in my bed, in my Nintendo t-shirt by 9 o’clock?” She made efforts to challenge him, after all some of their contact had become relatively casual. She would raise an eyebrow at demands like this, speaking up shyly, “Wouldn’t it make more sense to just be...um...to just be naked?”

He would walk over to her, a dark grin on his face as he looked down at her, cupping her cheek before his hand slid down to her throat and grabbed hold tightly.

He would lean down to her ear and speak, “Listen. I’m pretty sure I make the rules her. Isn’t that right, kitten?” She would gasp trying to get the word yes out from her mouth and he would chuckle. “I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure I heard you. Better try again before you make me mad.”

“Yes, daddy. I know what the rules are. I heard you.” There it was, the golden ticket he was looking for. He would release her, not stepping away from her, but looking down at her again to see that fear in her eyes once more. The vulnerability he thrived on. He could already feel the blood rushing from the head on his shoulders to the one between his legs.

He loved the way she would rush upstairs, eager to do exactly what he told her. Afraid of what would happen if she didn’t. She had learned that the hard why, multiple times; a knife held up to her throat, Kai pressing in into her skin just enough to see her bleed, make her cry and submit to him.

He didn’t even know why she fought. He supposed it was just days that she was feeling like her old self and letting that spirit creep back in. Even after the tears and the violent threats, when he stuffed her full of his cock she always loved it. She would beg for him to bring her to an orgasm, even if he was all well and done. She needed him and he loved that sense of power.


End file.
